This invention relates to an extrudable adhesive composition of ethylene copolymer and tackifying resin, useful for bonding structural polymers to barrier polymers.
Many attempts have been made to provide adhesive compositions which are particularly suitable for joining together layers of polymers, especially for joining structural polymers to polymers such as barrier resins. For example, Japanese Application 53 18653 discloses an adhesive resin for low temperature heat sealing purposes comprising 3 to 100 parts by weight of a hydrogenated petroleum resin, and 100 parts by weight of an ethylene carboxylate-vinyl acetate copolymer obtained by copolymerizing an unsaturated carboxylic acid and/or anhydride with at least one vinylidene monomer in the presence of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer.
Japanese application 60 51768 discloses a hot melt adhesive composition of 100 parts by weight of polymer component, 25 to 200 parts by weight of tackifier resin, and 75 parts by weight or less of wax. The polymer component comprises 25 to 75 weight % low crystallinity or amorphous ethylene alpha-olefin copolymer (20 to 50 mole % ethylene, 50 to 80 mole % alpha-olefin) and 25 to 75 weight % ethylene vinyl ester copolymer. Either polymer, or both, are modified with unsaturated carboxylic acid or its acid anhydride. The tackifier resin is a terpene resin or petroleum resin. The wax is a paraffin, microcrystalline polyethylene, etc. The composition has a viscosity of 50 Pa.sec or less at 180.degree. C.
Japanese Application 01 27923 discloses a laminate in which a resin layer is coextrusion laminated onto an oriented film or Al foil. The adhesive is made of 50 to 99 weight percent ethylene-alpha-olefin random copolymer partially graft-modified with acid, and 1 to 50 weight percent tackifier. The ethylene-alpha-olefin copolymer has a density of 0.850 to 0.900 g/cc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,349 discloses an adhesive resin composition comprising 100 parts of an ethylene/vinyl acetate or ethylene/alpha-olefin random copolymer, 1-50 parts of modified polyethylene containing 0.01 to 10% grafted acid or derivative, and 1-125 parts hydrogenated aromatic petroleum resin. The resin composition is useful as an adhesive for polystyrene and ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,297 discloses blends of a low density ethylene polymer and a copolymer of 70-90 % ethylene with the balance acrylic or methacrylic acid or vinyl acetate, the two ethylene polymers comprising together 100 parts; an ionomer resin having an acid content of 1-10%, 2-100 parts; and optionally a tackifying resin, 0-150 parts. The blend is a useful adhesive for PET film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,113, Karim et al. discloses a similar blend except the low density polymer is replaced by an ethylene-alpha olefin copolymer or isotactic propylene polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,557 discloses a hot-melt adhesive comprising ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer, a tackifier resin selected from hydrocarbon resin, polyterpene resin or rosin ester, a paraffin wax and an aromatic hydrocarbon resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,676 discloses a blend of ethylene copolymer, ethylene copolymer modified by grafting with a comonomer containing pendant acid or acid derivative functionality, styrene polymer, and alicyclic resin modifier or stabilized rosin ester. The composition provides a useful adhesive, particularly for bonding polystyrene to barrier polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,677 discloses a blend of ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer, ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer modified by grafting with a comonomer containing pendant acid or acid derivative functionality, and impact-modified polystyrene. The composition provides a useful adhesive, particularly for bonding polystyrene to gas barrier polymers.